Christmas with the Neighbor's Club
by Lucem Yoru
Summary: During Christmas at Sena's mansion, the members of the Neighbor's Club realize that their fellow members have become more than simple acquaintances, and feelings blossom between the two founders.


Christmas with the Neighbor's Club.

Disclaimer: I don't own Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, there I said it, thanks for ruining my day. (Goes to sulk in a corner.)

I'm having a ridiculously large writer's block and hopefully this will help me on my way to getting rid of it. Also, I haven't gotten around to reading the light novel yet so if I get something wrong then it is because I'm following the anime and manga versions of the work.

Please read and review, I'd like to see what people thinks of my work and how to improve it.

* * *

><p>In Japan there is a school called Saint Chronica Academy, this academy has a chapel, and in this chapel there is a room, the room is occupied by seven people between ten and sixteen years old. Now lets take a closer look at them.<p>

"A party?"

The surprised voice came from Hasegawa Kodaka, who was currently relaxing on the sofa in the room while looking at the girl that spoke with curiosity.

"That's what I said. Popular people gets together for parties so I believe we should do the same, it will be good practice."

The one that answered was Mikazuki Yozora, the president of the Neighbor's Club. She was leaning against the window and played with her short hair as was her habit.

"Ah Rika agrees with Yozora-senpai! It could be fun to have a party. And maybe Rika can get some alone time with Kodaka-senpai."

The last part she mumbled to herself, but everyone heard and the speaker found herself on the end of six annoyed, or in Kodaka's case, cautious stares. Shiguma Rika laughed nervously at being caught and hid behind the döjinshi she was reading.

Kodaka sighed and turned away from the genius/pervert sitting at the table to gauge the reactions of the rest of the group. First his eyes landed on the two youngest of the bunch, the ten year old nun and supervising teacher of the Neighbor's Club, Takayama Maria. And Kodaka's younger sister and self proclaimed vampire, Hasegawa Kobato. The two girls were glaring furiously at each other, Maria had fallen asleep on Kodaka's shoulder earlier that day and Kobato had been furious with her since. It had soon escalated into another "epic struggle between the children of the night and the disciples of the church", something that the rest of the club had learned to ignore. Still, the two of them seemed rather happy at the prospect of a party as they had stopped trying to kill each other and had settled for glaring silently.

Then he changed his focus to the only other boy in the room, well Kodaka didn't know whether Kusunoki Yukimura was male or female. Yukimura had a soft voice, a rather feminine body and to top it off wore a maid uniform. The only reasons Kodaka addressed Yukimura as a boy was that he kept insisting that he was one. As normal Kodaka couldn't read much from Yukimura's face but he was sure he noticed a glimmer of excitement in his eyes as he handed Kodaka a cup of coffee.

Kodaka finally looked over to the last member of the club, Kashiwazaki Sena sat in front of the television playing games like she always did. Kodaka noticed with some amusement that Sena had just gotten to a choice in the game that asked if she wanted to go to a party or not, he took the fact that she pressed yes as a way of agreeing with Yozora's idea.

* * *

><p>The rest of that day's club activities was used to decide who would bring what, as well as when and where the party would be. In the end they decided that the party would be on Christmas eve at Sena's mansion as her father Kashiwazaki Tenma and the steward of the family, Stella would both be out for a few days so the Neighbor's Club could stay for the night and relax.<p>

Kodaka and Kobato were the last ones to arrive, by the time they entered the house Yozora and Sena were already in another one of their fights. Which ended as Sena immediately started fawning over Kobato, who started clinging to Kodaka for protection, which set off Maria who started yelling about how the crappy vampire should get away from her onii-chan, this in turn made Kobato stop cowering and start fighting with the small nun. It was complete chaos, exactly what they were used to. The fight stopped after Yozora brought out her flyswatter and they started preparing their little christmas party. Yukimura, Rika and Yozora started putting up decorations, while Sena disappeared for a while before helping. In the meantime, since Kodaka was the only member of the club that could cook he decided to monopolize the kitchen while Kobato and Maria competed about who could help him the most.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the group had split up around the living room with their presents. Kodaka had to suppress a small laugh as he opened Sena's gift and found few games and made a mental note to make sure he finished them as quick as possible. Knowing Sena he would most likely get a quiz on them during the next club meeting. Kodaka looked around at the other people in the room. They were all talking and laughing merrily and Kodaka couldn't help but smile at the relaxed atmosphere.<p>

He also noticed that Yozora had gone outside and followed, picking up the present he had bought for her on the way. He had planned on giving it to her in private anyway, seeing as she didn't want the other members to know that they were childhood friends, and the gift was rather personal anyway. Kodaka found her outside looking at the moon and had to smile as his heart sped up at the sight.

"Yozora."

Yozora stiffened before looking over at at the blonde boy with a surprised stare.

"Kodaka? Why are you out here?"

Kodaka shrugged as he walked to stand in front of her and reached into the pocket of his jacket. Yozora blinked curiously as he pulled out a pendant in the form of a disk of blue metal with a white hawk in flight. A detail that caught her attention was that both the disk and the bird had a hole for the chain, which meant that the wearer could decide to use both or give one the pieces to someone else since the hawk could be taken off the disk.

"Merry Christmas Yozora."

She took it with a smile of thanks and inspected it closer, she turned it around and found writing on the back, and the words almost made her drop the thing as a blush spread across her face.

"_The Hawk is the happiest when together with the Sky."_

To other people it wouldn't mean much, after all it was common knowledge that birds of prey like the hawk needed the skies to survive. But for Kodaka and Yozora, the childhood friends whose nicknames meant "Hawk" and "Sky" it could mean something completely different. Kodaka took a deep breath to steady himself as the still blushing Yozora stared at him.

"Listen Yozora. If you don't have anything planned during the holiday would you like to, well, go on a date or something?"

Kodaka felt very on edge as Yozora stuttered and mumbled for more than a minute, she then gave up and simply nodded with a bright smile, she blushed brighter as she caught the delighted look on Kodaka's face and looked down at the pendant she had clutched to her chest. Kodaka came down from his little high when he saw Yozora separate the the hawk from the disk and push the small metal bird into his hand.

"K-keep this one, it will be nice to have something to remind us about each other, right Taka?"

Kodaka idly noted that if that was the case then it would make more sense for him to take the disk instead of the bird, but knowing Yozora she most likely wanted to keep the piece with the message. That was when her use of his old nickname registered and he almost hugged her before being interrupted by none other than Sena.

"Kodaka, Yozora! Come on, I have something to show you."

"S-shut up Niku! We're coming."

Yozora seemed frustrated, something Sena noted too, but she just shrugged and ran towards the garden while yelling at them to hurry up so they could get started with the surprise. Kodaka yelled back in agreement and took a glance at Yozora who seemed a bit uncomfortable after having Sena interrupt their moment. Kodaka grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the garden. As they walked, Yozora surprised him by breaking the silence.

"Bit strange isn't it? That we manage to get a b-b-boyfriend or a g-girlfriend but can't get even a single friend."

Kodaka released a small laugh, much to Yozora's confusion.

"You're wrong about that Sora, we do have friends."

As he spoke they found the garden where Sena, Rika, Yukimura, Kobato and Maria had gathered and when Sena saw Kodaka and Yozora getting close she bent down to lighten the fireworks.

Yozora smiled as she realized who Kodaka had been talking about. True, they were weird, they had absolutely no social skills and they just didn't fit in with the crowd. But they had all bonded in the club she originally created for herself and Kodaka, and now she doubted any of them could be without the others, her mother really had been spot on with her views on friendship. Don't try to make a hundred friends, instead make a few friends that you treasure more than a hundred people.

When Sena succeeded in lighting the fireworks they moved back towards the new couple and noticed that they were holding hands. All of them then gave Yozora a competitive stare that she returned just as strong while clutching her new pendant, feeling the words against her fingers as they tightened around the sky blue metal. It was apparent that none of the other members would let Kodaka be taken off the market without a fight, but they also refused to let it damage their unspoken friendship.

As the seven members of the Neighbor's Club watched the fireworks they all unknowingly had the same thought:

-I don't have many friends, but those I do have are more than enough.-

* * *

><p>I had a friend look this through and he complained that the end was cheesy but I can't find it in me to care. Why? Because "I don't have many friends" can be translated to "Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai". And no matter how you look at it, it is obvious that the members of the Neighbor's Club have become friends, even if they don't realize it themselves. Please tell me what you think of this story, also I have a BokuTomo challenge on my profile that I hope will catch someones interest.<p> 


End file.
